


duel of the dorks

by vivelarepublique



Series: Road Trip AU [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Did you think that was possible? Well it is, Drabble, Established Relationship, Even more Star Wars References, Fluff, Kissing, Lightsabers, M/M, Plastic ones mind you, Wow this is ridiculously fluffy, and Enjolras and Grantaire are still huge dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 15:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1310317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivelarepublique/pseuds/vivelarepublique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At some point, Enjolras and Grantaire acquired plastic lightsabers, and if you have plastic lightsabers, lightsaber duels are never far away. During one particular duel however, Enjolras and Grantaire get a bit sidetracked...</p>
            </blockquote>





	duel of the dorks

**Author's Note:**

> The title is actually a reference to the song "Duel of the Fates," composed by John Williams, that plays during the dramatic lightsaber duels in _Star Wars_. It's often used in satire for its overdramatic-ness and it's pretty great.
> 
> Written for [Emily](http://grantairely.tumblr.com) as a Daily Drabble and [Allison](http://masterandcaptain.tumblr.com)-approved.

A _KSCHHHH_ sound echoed through the apartment as green and red blades clashed.

“It’s all over for you, Darth Enjolras.”

“For the last time, Grantaire, just because my lightsaber is red does not mean I’m a Sith Lord!”

Enjolras and Grantaire had recently acquired a pair of lightsabers, sadly, plastic, but you had to make do when in a galaxy not-so-long-ago and not-so-far-away, and were thus engaged in an impromptu lightsaber duel. The duels were as sporadic as they were entertaining to anyone who happened to be around (usually Combeferre or Courfeyrac and occasionally Jehan).

Each had their own reasons claiming the usefulness of the duels; Enjolras argued they were good for releasing his pent-up tensions and Grantaire argued that Enjolras releasing his tensions was ridiculously attractive.

“If the shoe fits...” Grantaire’s green lightsaber hummed as he whipped it back to a defensive position.

“I’ll have you know that Leia Organa Solo herself had a red lightsaber,” Enjolras panted, mirroring Grantaire’s defensive pose himself.

“Been reading Wookieepedia again there, your Worshipfulness?”

“Oh you know you are just as much of a dork as _I am,”_ Enjolras lunged, attempting a swipe at Grantaire’s legs. This was not the most intelligent of moves, albeit strategically sound, as Enjolras and Grantaire were both not-so-solidly perched on the arms of a worn, overstuffed loveseat. Grantaire faltered.

“Not so fast your _Highnessness,”_ Grantaire made a desperate swipe of his lightsaber to bring Enjolras toppling down with him onto the cushions between them.

“Ow,” Enjolras protested from his new position underneath of Grantaire.

Grantaire shifted with an oof so his elbow wasn’t digging into Enjolras’ chest and his face hovered inches above Enjolras’. He smirked, “‘s that comfier?”

Enjolras gulped, trying to remember how to breathe again. “Yeah.”

Much faster than 12 parsecs, Grantaire’s chapped lips were on Enjolras’ and oh, breathing was overrated anyway. Enjolras let out a contented hum as Grantaire traced his jaw with kisses before returning his attention back to his mouth, taking Enjolras’ lower lip gently between his teeth. Enjolras buried his hands in Grantaire’s dark curls to bring the man down even closer to him as Grantaire snuck his fingers up the hem of Enjolras’ shirt, sending goosebumps tingling and eliciting a moan from--

“I don’t need to use the Force to know you two are _not_ having a lightsaber duel right now,” Courfeyrac’s amused voice came from the doorway.

Grantaire and Enjolras sprang apart, Enjolras sitting up and quickly pulling his shirt down as Grantaire vainly attempted to tame his tousled curls, both their faces bright shades of red.

“Oh, no, please don’t stop on my behalf! Just pointing out the obvious,” Courfeyrac said in a sing-song voice, leaving Enjolras and Grantaire alone once more. Their lightsabers were indeed long discarded, Grantaire’s wedged in the love seat behind him and Enjolras unceremoniously tossed on the floor.

The two sat in silence for a moment before Grantaire let out a rumbling of laughter and Enjolras cracked a slightly embarrassed smile.

“I love you,” Enjolras blurted out. Grantaire flushed; he never quite got used to the cadence of those words coming from Enjolras’ mouth.

“I know,” he whispered.

This time, Enjolras pulled Grantaire to him and the two resumed their activities with pleasure, despite them definitely not being a lightsaber duel anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I know way too many Star Wars quotes, as this fic shows. 12 parsecs here is used incorrectly as a unit of time, not distance, because that's how Han uses it in _Episode IV._ Also, [Wookieepedia](http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page) is the Star Wars Wikia.
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr at [vivelarepublique](http://vivelarepublique.tumblr.com)! :)


End file.
